terraria camp blaze
by supernoob0122503
Summary: my first terraria FF i can only hope you guys and gals will enjoy my story about a adventure named Athena and her 2 friends Angle and Brian
1. Chapter 1 strange world

Chapter 1 strange world

"AHH SHIIIT" *_boof*_...*gasp*

Athena sits up trying to get some air in her lungs after the fall. when she got her breath she sat up

"where the hell am i" still soar from her fall. she walked around with a limp then she spotted a man crouched over some mushrooms.

"HELLO?"

"what the?"said the man. He stood up from the field of mushroom's and walked over to Athena with a delighted face "hero!" as he said that he attempted to hug Athena but fell on his face when she moved to avoid the unwanted hug."WOA before you ever try to touch me you need to answer some questions"

"ok go ahead ask me."

"who are you?"

"well im your guild hero!"

"guild?"  
"yes im suppose to help you survive in this world and defeat the wall of flesh"

as the guild looked up at Athena she had a puzzled face as if she just seen the most complex puzzle on the planet.

"are you ok?"said the guild

Athena couldn't stand anymore. the pain from the fall drained all of her strength and she fell down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 camp blaze

Chapter 2 camp blaze

Athena woke in a house with grass in her hair and dirt on her shirt and pain was gone but a horrible taste in her got up and walked to the window in the room and seen a courtyard with a girl and a boy practicing on dummy.

"ah your awake."

Athena jumped at the voice but reconsigned it after a second. she turned around and seen the guild leaning against the door frame with a coin in his hand."you might want to get your backpack" said the Athena got her bag she noted how heavy it was and looked inside of it there was a pick ,knife and a axe."what are these used for?"

"practice." the guild said with a grin.

"Angle Brian"said the guild .the two kids stoped practicing and looked at Athena with a puzzed look.

The girl that was looking at Athena had bright pink hair and green eyes with a silk white shirt and babyblue the boy had jet black hair and a grey jaket with a rip on the left sholder.

"this is Athena"said the guild

"Athena this is Angle and Brian"

"hi"

"why hello Athena"said Angle while Brian ignored the intro and continued to practice.

"hes just in a bad mood come on lets go get you classed"

"classed?"

"yea you know mage,ranger,warrior."

Athena and Angle leave the courtyard and entered a building that was on the other side of the yard and entered a room with chest."so what do you prefer bow and arrow,staff and magic,or good old sword and shield. Athena went for the ranger and taken the golden bow out of it and silver armor."so when do you want to start practicing?"said Angle.


	3. Chapter 3 the eye

Chapter 3 the eye

"RRRAAAAAA"Angle yelled as she smashes the dummy as the sun started to set. Brian was next to her slicing the arms off of his dummy."your practice is improving your skills"said the guild as Athena shoots 3 arrows just seconds apart into her dummy."i know."said Angle as she smashes her dummy into the ground."you know the suns setting we should go inside" said Angle

"Angle right you guys get inside its not safe outside at night"

"hold on"said Brian as he slices his dummy's head off."well im ready"said Angle as everyone went inside Athena felt a evil presence watching her. she goes inside her room and layes on her bed looking up at the ceiling."14 weeks in this world and ive only seen 3 people" Athena says while turning to lay on her side "maybe something different will happen this week."after saying the hopeful sentence Athena goes to sleep. Athena wakes after feeling the ground shake."what was that?"Angle said entering Athena's room."i don't know lets go check it out."

Athena and Angle exit outside and seen Brian and the guild staring in the into the forest.

"do you guy know what caused the rumbling?"asked Angle

"no thats why we came out here"answered the guild

after the guild answered Angles question they all roar that seemed to come from every were everyone got their weapons out. Athena got her arrow and drawn her bow. then the ground started to shake and then an massive eye busted out of the ground where the guild guild flew and slammed against the wall as Athena stated to release a swarm of arrows at the eye as Brian jumped on the eyes pupil and started stabing it repeatedly as Athena and Brian fought the monster Angle ran over to the guild. Athena fired at the eye. then the eye stopped in midair and started to spin in place and the pupil broke off taking Brian with it and showed a mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth. it faced Brian and charged him while he was still getting acted instantly and shot a arrow into the beast mouth it stopped mid charge and slowly floated to Athena the got another arrow ready and aimed at the eye but couldn't release the arrow she was paralyzed in fear as the eye came closer it said in a low deep voice "my master wanted you dead and so his wish will come true" after the eye said that he smiled and got ready to charge. Athena closed her eyes getting ready for death to come and claim her.

"RRRRRAAAAAA" after Athena hear the battle cry Angle appeared out of nowhere and smashed the eye against its side with a her hammer causing it to be launched across the yard into the house letting out a cry as it hit the building. Angle continued to yell. cussing to the eye as she smashed it into the ground."YOU BASTARD"Said Angle as blood splattered allover the place as she was slaming her hammer into the eyes side until the screaming stopped and the eye laid there dead. Athena ran over to the still guild and seen his lifeless face staring into the darkness. Brian yelled "HELP ME" Athena seen him trying to stop Angle from continuing to smash the dead eye. After they got Angle away Angle burst ed into tears and Athena heard Angle crying all night.


	4. Chapter 4 purple grass and green hair

Chapter 4 purple grass and green hair

the next day Athena found Angle asleep in the guilds room and went to help Brian dig a hole for the guilds grave."what was her relation with the guild?"asked Athena

"the guild saved her from a group of bandits when she was younger they killed her parents and done only god knows what to her while she was their prisoner."

"poor Angle ive never known that her childhood was so bad"

"yea he pretty much adopted her from that point he was like a father to everyone but to her he was the only person that .but to loose him like that must of devastated her beyond imagination."

After they were done Athena went out to find some plants and Brian stayed to watch Angle.

As Athena was gathering mushrooms and day booms the air smelled of death as she walked deeper into the forest then the grass started to turn purple as she walked and then she got to a field everything was dead the trees the grass even the clouds seemed to air was thick and cold as Athena walked into the middle of the field she felt as if something was watching her in the bush. she got her bow out and got an arrow ready as she scanned the trees. then out of no when a hideous multi purple monster darted out of a tree heading straight for Athena she shot 3 arrows into the monster and it fell the the ground rolling past her. Then 6 more of them came out of the bush charging at her 2 of them was smaller but the rest was bigger that the others. Athena sprinted away firing arrows behind her killing the small ones with 1 arrow but taking 6 arrows just to kill the large ones. As she enters the green grass the air became clean and lively unlike the other area she managed to outrun the monsters. But after she caught her breath she noted that she was lost "dam where am I?" Athena said walking around a few hours passed by until she spotted a tree that was larger than the others she came over to it and started to knock on the bark."hollow." she said and then she taken her axe out and started to chop a whole into the tree. After a few swings she heard a stick snap and immediately taken her bow and aimed it at a girl with green hair and no close on except a vine that only covered the areas that she didn't want people to see."oh god please no!"said the girl who droped onto her knees as soon as she seen the arrow ready to be inbeaded into her skull."Please dont kill me I was just trying to find out what was happening to my forest."

"your forest?"

"yes im the dryad."

"dryad?"

"yes if you put that arrow away ill tell you everything"

Athena put her arrow into her quiver and the dryad said

"follow me."

if you guys liked this story ill post more chapters.


End file.
